Creepypasta High
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Jeff's a teenager, who attends the Creepypasta highschool - a place full of monsters like him, where he should feel right at home... Only, he feels anything but... Things don't get much easier when he meets a very odd man who calls himself Smile Dog. ... Warnings and stuff inside.


Another Creepypasta story inspired by my amazing nephew! The little booger forces me to watch Minecraft videos when he's here with me but thankfully enough, he shows me all the Creepypasta versions of them, haha. And well, we read these stories together too... But anyway, he should me this one Minecraft video with this Creepypasta highschool type thing and it inspired this story idea.. My nephew's just 10 yet, so he's still a little too young to read the stuff I write (with the yaoi and all, haha) but when he gets older and can read this... Here's to you, kiddo. I never thought I'd write Creepypasta again until you gave me the idea for it.

Now, in other words, this will stray from the stories and stuff so consider it an AU Creepypasta fanfic and yes, Smile Dog is a human so heads up but later on I'll have it were he can shapeshift. :P Annnnd... His human form was made up by me during my time of role playing him. XD Really couldn't think of anything else so I just went along with what I had back then.

Future pairings: Jeff the Killer x Smile Dog.

Warnings: Nothing really aside from cursing and Smile Dog being a complete creeper on Jeff, hah. Might have future hardcore sex but I don't know about that, lol. About burnt out on writing that stuff. o.o

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jeff stood in the halls of the large high school he was attending this year... This high school was different, very different. Anyone - even the most idiotic person out there - could tell that upon stepping in the doors of this place.

It's not like the school for humans, oh no. This school is especially made for those like him, those different, those that don't belong in a normal society, those who don't wish to belong living along side humans.

But needless to say, even a well known massacre like Jeff the Killer feels intimidated standing here in the door way of Creepypasta High. He recognizes some of the students here and the teachers, he knows them by name and their stories but there's some he also has no clue about but both have him weary because he knows what the more famous of them are capable of and has no idea on the others and that's reason enough to be cautious when stepping inside to foreign territory because even though humans are no danger to him, the others similar to him definitely pose a threat. It's a completely different ball game with them... And perhaps, that's the one thing that makes this even remotely similar to a human high school - the fact it still has its top dogs, its loners, its bullies and so on, so forth.

_"Great..."_ Jeff thought to himself, holding his head down slightly so that the hood of his jacket and his raven hair concealed a good portion of his face. There was no need in standing out on the first day, right? He would just remain under the radar for as long as he possible could and try to get through his classes with ease.

Speaking of classes... It appeared that his first period class was with... Mr. Widemouth. Jeff quirked an eyebrow at the name written down upon the list he held in his hands. He had never heard of that name before, and wondered what said creature was all about. There was no description his class either, thus that was just one more thing that had Jeff curious.

Shrugging his shoulders to himself, the teenager continued onward, making his way through the people within the hall as he headed toward said class.

* * *

"Alright class, since it is the first day, I'd like to take a moment to get to know you all better personally, considering we have some new faces within here." The teacher of Jeff's first class spoke, after all the students assigned to the class at this current time were gathered inside of the room.

Jeff was absent mindedly paying attention to the gremlin like creature who just like his name implied - had a wide mouth that appeared far too big in comparison to his small body. Jeff was focused on someone else though, two people really... One was a girl sitting across the room from him, with long jet black hair...

_Jane._ Jeff immediately recognized the woman and he swallowed deeply. She was someone he definitely had to steer clear of... She was dangerous, that much he knew.

Then to the side of him, by the window seat, sat a tan boy, with black hair just as long as Jeff's - if not longer. It appeared to be dyed though, with red and orange fading up into the black. His eyes were black with iris's white and he wore a black bandana with the image of a bloody smile on it.

The stranger had been staring at Jeff from the moment he entered this place but hadn't said a word. Jeff felt even more alert, sitting next to this guy, of who he did not know nor recognize. Okay, so maybe he didn't know half the creatures here. Only a few like Jane and Slenderman who was one of the teachers an oh yes, the Rake who acted like a hall monitor type thing because he was there to get any misbehaving students back in line by brutal means.

But these other students here, Jeff had no clue on.

As Jeff was left with his wondering thoughts, Mr. Widemouth had successfully gathered the names of some of the students in class, before coming to Jeff's row moments later.

Mr. Widemouth pointed toward the stranger that had been watching Jeff the entire time and Jeff finally turned his gaze to the odd creature who appeared more human than he even, aside from those eyes of his.

The stranger continued to stare at Jeff for a moment and then he looked down at a notebook he had opened, picked up the pencil and began scribbling away. When finished, he stood and raised the notebook up in front of him. What was written on it was simple really, but sent a chill down Jeff's spine...

"I'm Smile Dog... Spread the word. :)"

What did that mean? Spread the word? His name? Jeff didn't know... Something was off about this Smile Dog person... Something that Jeff didn't exactly dislike but something that told him to be aware of this creature because he knew little of him and was catching some odd vibes off of Smile Dog.

The odd one sat back down, and looked back to Jeff when Mr. Widemouth had pointed to him next.

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat, as he stood up in front of the whole class room. He didn't want to do this... Standing up in front of them all again, as if he was back in human high school. Going around at night, sneaking into people's rooms and telling them to go to sleep before killing them was one thing but doing this all over again, was another. Jeff didn't exactly like the attention he was getting and would much rather keep to himself...

"I'm Jeff and I like when people go to sleep..." He almost muttered, too low for the class to hear. He was ripping his arm nervously, and avoiding eye contact with anyone in particular, although he could still feel Smile Dog and Jane's gaze on him, both emitting different aura's.

Jeff could feel the hatred seeping from Jane and something else he couldn't explain from Smile Dog.

The teenager sat back down, when Mr. Widemouth didn't push the matter of his identity further, but instead continued on to the next student.

Smile Dog was scribbling on his notebook again, and Jeff just barely glanced his way out of curiosity and he almost wished he hadn't looked when Smile Dog slid it closer to Jeff's desk, in viewing range of what he had written.

"I like to haunt people's dreams."

Jeff made face that one would make when undoubtedly creped out. Why was this guy just using paper and not his voice and what was his deal and fascination with Jeff? It was all too weird, especially to a teenager that just wanted to distance himself from everyone.

"What do you find fascinating about people falling asleep?" There it was again, the damn notebook with the question written on it.

Jeff stared up at Smile Dog for a moment, debating whether he should tell the creature about his reasons as to why or not. He had heard several of the other students here snicker about what he had spoken - well those that heard it at least and what if this one did as well? For some reason, it felt important - Smile Dog's reaction.

Against his better judgment though, Jeff leaned in, whispering into the other creature's ear. "I kill them."

The reaction he got was nothing, simply nothing. Smile Dog didn't laugh, didn't act in surprise or any of what Jeff had expected. In fact, looking back at the seemingly older, Jeff had a funny feeling Smile Dog was smirking wickedly behind that bandana he wore.

"We should be friends, Jeff the Killer." Smile Dog had wrote, in no time flat.

Jeff was surprised at the statement at first. Smile Dog actually wanted to befriend him?... Maybe this odd one didn't seem so bad after all and it would be nice, to have a companion with him in case Jane decided to pull one of her tricks or some of the other students here...

Quietly, Jeff said "Okay", and again, he felt as if Smile Dog was actually smiling under that bandana.

"Alright class, now I have a new game for us to play." Said Mr. Widemouth, once he was finished with introductions and Jeff's gaze turned back to the little creature who now begun with his actual teaching of the class.

Come to find out, it was anything that Jeff had expected... Mr. Widemouth taught on the skills of persuading, especially doing such a thing to children and he seemed to have a fondness over death just as well... Upon learning that, Jeff had officially dubbed Mr. Widemouth's class his favorite. He felt at home with this teacher, unlike others he would come to discover as the day went on.

* * *

It's lunch time now and Jeff's sitting all to himself in the large cafeteria. It's huge, almost like that of a college and until now, Jeff had never realized just how many out there were like him - social outcasts and sadistic bastards. He still didn't feel comfortable with them though... He didn't trust them. He didn't trust anyone.

But then, Smile Dog approached the table, and sat down beside him and sat his lunch trey down upon the table. He scooted it a good ways out, and sat his notebook down, and with the pencil he already had in hand, he began to write again.

"You know, I think you're kinda cute, Jeff." Wrote Smile Dog, as straight forward as one could get.

Jeff momentarily flushed, and almost dropped the sandwich he had been working on. Seriously, who the fuck did this guy think he was?!

"Um, I'd rather you not say things to me like that." It made him uncomfortable, terribly uncomfortable, and especially coming from a creature he did not fully know.

"I know you're a little shy Jeff, anti-social even but I like that in you... You're different... Your story is different." Smile Dog wrote, looking back up to Jeff and Jeff swore that his heart had sunk.

This was getting too weird and he was regretting welcoming this guy into his life as his friend.

"I've been watching you... At first, I didn't like you... You stole my victims... People can't have nightmares if they are dead... But then I understood why you did it... And began to admire you. Usually I do the haunting but you Jeff, have become the insanity of my dreams." Wrote Smile Dog and it ultimately freaked Jeff out.

The teenager scooted a little further ways down from the creature. "I think you should go..." He mumbled, glancing up at the other nervously. He didn't like the fact this guy had been stalking him and was now hell bent on pursuing him in whatever way he had thought of.

"That's okay Jeff. I'll see you around again... Until then, spread the word. :)"

And with that, Smile Dog picked up his notebook and left. Jeff was left feeling many of things, and regretting the fact he had to be here in the first place, with all these creeps... A girl wanting to kill him and a man wanting hell knows what with him.

This was turning out worse than he could've possibly imagined...

* * *

Leave reviews if you wish. :D


End file.
